


A Very Good Boy

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Cas stayed human, Animal Play, BDSM, Blanket consent for somnophilia was given ahead of time in their Owners/pup contract, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Incest, Leashes, Leg Humping, M/M, Nudity, Owner/pup, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn, Puppy Castiel (Supernatural), Puppy Play, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Tails, butt plug tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Human Cas is Sam and Dean's full-time puppy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	A Very Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Animal Play

Since becoming human Cas had found most everything painful and overwhelming, but once Sam and Dean had officially adopted him as their full-time puppy, everything had fallen into place. Cas knew what to do now, his owners told him what to do, how to please them, and when he was good - which he always was - they showered him with love and approval, things that Cas had always craved. There was even an Owners/pup contract they had all agreed upon and signed, and in it Cas’ life directions were spelled out; he felt soothed and safe and calm to know exactly what he had to do in order to be good.

One evening Cas sat patiently on the kitchen floor, legs folded beneath his pelvis and arms straight down in front of his body with his hands on the floor. He watched attentively but quietly while Sam and Dean ate their dinner, not begging for scraps at all. 

“Good boy,” Dean said when they had finished, ruffling Cas’ hair as Sam cleared their plates from the table. “You’re such a good, patient puppy, Cas,” Dean praised him. Cas’ heart felt warm and he panted happily, his tongue extended as far past his lips as it could reach. Dean scratched him behind his realistic looking ears, which were soft and brown and floppy. The ears were attached to Cas’ head with a secure headband that his hair concealed. Cas wagged his tail, which matched the ears and hung from his asshole, held there by the connected butt plug inside Cas’ channel. He wore no clothes, but he had a black leather collar buckled around his neck. A silver tag hung from the collar engraved with, “Cas,” on the front and, “Please return to Sam and Dean Winchester,” on the back.

Sam was at the kitchen counter for what felt like ages. Cas wagged his tail in eager anticipation of his dinner. Cas vaguely wondered if Sam preparing his dinner was really taking as long as it felt, but he decided not to think too much about it; time wasn’t for puppies to understand or worry about. His owners would tell him when it was time for what. Finally, Sam turned around, Cas’ food bowl in his hands. The large dog food bowl was blue with “CAS” printed in black letters and a small red heart to either side of the name.

“Who’s a hungry puppy?” Sam cooed, and Cas ran over to him as fast as he could on his hands and knees. “Good boy,” Sam said as he set the bowl of food in front of Cas. Cas made a small woof of gratitude and then bent his head and ate from the bowl using only his mouth. A few moments later Sam set Cas’ matching water bowl down beside his food bowl. Cas finished the mouthful of food he was working on and moved to the water bowl and lapped at the liquid.

When Cas was done his dinner, Dean hooked Cas’ black leather leash onto his collar and Sam and Dean took Cas for his nightly walk around the Bunker. Cas crawled merrily after his owners, led by the leash in Dean’s hand. Dean and Sam chatted to each other as they walked, not including Cas in their conversation; why should they when he was just a little puppy?

Halfway through the walk Dean handed the leash over to Sam so that he could take a turn leading Cas around. Cas took great pleasure in being led on his leash. He took pleasure in the feeling of the hard floor against his hands and knees and he took pleasure in knowing that he was going where he was supposed to go. Most of all, he took pleasure in the proof that he was owned by the only two people he had ever been in love with.

After they had covered their usual path, Sam unhooked the leash from Cas’ collar. The path ended at the Dean-cave, which now had a large couch for the three of them to share; Cas knew that being allowed on the furniture was a privilege, and he was honored each time he received an invitation. Since he was always a good boy, he had never been denied access to the couch or bed, but he knew it was one of the potential punishments listed in their contract. To date Cas had never experienced any of the punishments because he worked with all his might at every single moment to be a good puppy, to be perfect for his owners and know only their praise.

Sam and Dean sat on the couch and patted the spot between them.

“Here, boy,” Dean called. Cas wagged his tail emphatically and climbed up on the couch. He lay on his back with his legs splayed and his elbows and wrists bent and angled toward the ceiling. 

“Someone wants tummy rubs,” Sam observed.

“Aww,” Dean cooed, and he and Sam both began to stroke and gently scratch the skin of Cas’ chest and stomach. Cas felt tender and sleepy. He rolled over onto his stomach and stretched out across their two bodies, his head on Dean’s lap and his legs on Sam’s. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, rubbing again behind his ears and stroking his head and down his back. Sam stroked Cas’ back as well, pausing briefly to reach for the television remote control. Cas let his eyes fall closed to the gentle motions of his owners’ hands and the soft sound of the television. Cas was not listening to the specific words, but his owners must have been watching something funny because he heard the sweet sound of Dean’s laugh just before he drifted off.

Cas dreamt a blissful dream of Sam and Dean’s hands all over him, making him feel hot and whole and owned, cared for and loved. He felt their hands pleasure him and he knew that they wanted him to feel good. He became very aware of his cock.

Cas’ eyes popped open and he found that he had rolled again onto his back. Sam was fondling Cas’ soft cock and Dean was running his fingers over Cas’ nipples. In Sam’s skilled hand Cas soon grew erect; receiving pleasure from his owners was Cas’ favorite way to awaken, and he had given consent in their contract for all forms of sleep sex to be had at any time they desired. Cas adored going to sleep each night at the foot of his owners’ bed knowing he might wake up with their hands or mouths on his cock, with one of their hard cocks gliding into his open mouth or with one of their hands gently removing his tail and thoroughly lubricating his asshole with slippery fingers. Cas thought fondly back on many such times as Sam held Cas’ erection in his hand, stroking the tip with his thumb. Cas made a lustful bark.

“Good puppy,” Sam said, “good boy,” and he gave Cas’ cock a few pumps.

“Come hump my leg like a good boy,” Dean invited him, and he patted his lower leg. With excitement Cas crawled onto the floor. He sat by Dean’s foot and straddled his leg, bringing his cock flush against it. He grasped Dean’s leg and began to thrust his hips rapidly, grinding his bare, hard cock against Dean’s clothed leg. Dean reached down and stroked Cas’ hair as Cas humped him. Soon Sam moved to the floor and sat beside Cas, then began to stroke his back all the way down to his tail. He caressed over Cas’ back over and again as he watched Cas hump Dean’s leg. Cas felt an immense gratitude for his pleasure. He felt encompassed by his boundless love for his owners, by his endless devotion to them and by the joy and serenity that his commitment to them created.

“Come for us, puppy,” Sam commanded, and Cas obeyed, spilling at once against Dean’s leg, his seed leaving a wet spot on Dean’s pants. Cas hugged Dean’s leg fiercely, clinging to him, and panted with his tongue out as he came gradually down from his climax.

In time Sam stood and fetched something from a high up shelf; Cas knew what was kept there. He watched with wide, eager eyes and a wagging tail as Sam retrieved the container of his treats. Cas made an excited but polite bark.

“Good boy,” Sam said, “who wants a treat?”

Wagging his tail with even more enthusiasm, Cas crawled over to sit at Sam’s feet. He sat back on his folded legs, his arms straightened before him and waited patiently.

When Sam fed him the treat Cas felt like he had been given the greatest gift; not the treat itself, but the approval it represented. Cas had pleased his owners. He was a good puppy, and it made him blissful.


End file.
